wiki_of_rightfandomcom-20200213-history
Sense of Right Alliance (Earth-420)
The Sense of Right Alliance is a team of superheroes founded by S.H.I.E.L.D in 2014. They were created by Nick Fury as a favor for Batman, who wanted a secondary superhero team that could operate outside of the Justice League's jurisdiction. He recruited some of his most trusted allies, and numerous others were recruited soon after. They reside in the Fencing Hall, a facility built into the far side of the moon. It is essentially a team of mostly minor league superheroes, trained to constantly and efficiently sort out dangerous situations all around the world, especially when the Justice League or the Avengers are too busy to do it themselves. Members Founding members *Batman *Superman *Spider-Man *Wonder Woman *Lightning McQueen *Shrek Recruited *Ethan James *Chip Thorn *Spider-Man (Earth-8351) *Wolverine (Earth-8351) *Harley Quinn *Dark Matter *Eddie Brock *Ketsu Onyo *Peter Quill (Earth-20031567) Equipment Transportation *The Alliance mainly uses the Sense of Right, a stealth jet inspired by the Batwing and the Javelin-7, with a speed of 5,000 miles per hour. It is also capable of space and ocean travel, and has a built-in mother box. *The Alliance uses the Frontier Justice for space travel, a highly modified Dynamic-class freighter, specifically for blending into the Skyriver galaxy. Also has a built-in mother box. *Lightning McQueen. Vroom vroom. Other *Each member of the Alliance is given a Lasso of Truth, created using the Golden Girdle of Gaea, used for both interrogation and combat purposes. **Spider-Man's (spring loaded) lasso is stored in his webshooters. *Batman issued each member of the Alliance (minus Superman) a jagged shard of kryptonite, in case Superman ever went rogue. **Batman also created kryptonite-laced web fluid for Spider-Man, and a serum that temporarily turned his natural webbing into kryptonite in case his webshooters were ever destroyed. *Every member of the Alliance is given a button that beams them into the Fencing Hall. These only respond to the owner's fingerprints, of course. *Brother Eye, an artificial intelligence that monitors most of the universe, is used to detect events that require the Alliance's intervention. *The Alliance uses Mother Boxes to boomtube into other universes. Appearances *Sense of Right Alliance: Radiation Gallery 420Batman.jpg|Batman, founder and leader of the Alliance 420Spidey.jpeg|Spider-Man, a close friend of Batman Wonder Woman 420.jpg|Wonder Woman, the princess of the Amazons sculpted from clay 420GoodSupes.jpg|Superman, a kryptonian boi 420McQueenjpg.jpeg|Lightning McQueen. He's a car they occasionally drive around in, I guess 420Shrek.jpg|Shrek, all-powerful wizard and eldritch deity 420harl.jpg|Harley Quinn, a former Arkham Asylum therapist and advisor of the Alliance 420Ketsu.jpeg|Ketsu Onyo, a Mandalorian bounty hunter invited for her extensive knowledge of the Skyriver galaxy's criminal underbelly 420Wolverine.png|Wolverine of Earth-8351, a close friend of Peter-8351 who trains newer members of the Alliance 420AssassinSpidey.jpg|Spider-Man of Earth-8351, an assassin with precognitive senses almost impossible to counter 420Lays.jpg|Chip Thorn, the yellow Mystic Ranger 420DinoRanger.jpg|Ethan James, the blue Dino Ranger 420Venom.jpeg|Eddie Brock, a reformed supervillain bonded to the Venom symbiote 420StarLord.jpg|Peter Quill, a legendary outlaw/space cop who's really only here for comic relief 420Serge.png|Dark Matter, a teenage superhuman and former member of the Maggia. Batman saw potential in him, and offered him a spot in the Alliance instead of prison External links *Sense of Right Alliance Category:Earth-420 Category:Organizations Category:Superhero Teams